Blood
by Aoi Kaze no Hope
Summary: Not even Chikara is safe from carnal urges. She has an innate urge to fight, and this results in her friends and her only true love to be victimized. Who is Irazuma? And how will Chikara ward off this evil urge? She becomes her own worst fear. Rated PG-13


I see the happy family tree It sways so easily With smiling all the time This world just isn't mine  
  
The Z fighters all knew about Chikara's positive and good side, but they did not know about her dark side. They didn't know about her bloodlust, her powerful urge to fight, and her dark and macabre nature. The child was an angel to them. An angel she was indeed, but not an angel of peace. An angel of death.  
  
Chikara looked into the burning night sky. "Hmph....they're weak. Don't understand power like I do. They take my power for total granted. I'm so tired of this....this peace. They're smiling, naive about the tribulations of life because they think they can stop this world forever. They're only mortal. I'm sick of having to hide it all the freaking time. They're stupid. Dreadfully stupid. Maybe it's because they're...men. Now I know Furiko is so right. Stupid. They're total morons." Chikara ran her hands up and down a strange sword. She thought it would teach her "friends" a lesson if one of their own were to completely turn upon them. Nobody, nobody could stop Chikara's blood lust. She sought a different kind of thrill and exhilaration. All she wanted to do was satisfy her deep-rooted lust for death. She propped herself up on the sword and walked calmly out of her home. "Kakarot....Goku...whatever your pathetic name is. I'll start with you...I will make you feel what anger, hate, pain and suffering are. You know happiness too well. I will give you a lesson you won't forget any time soon. I will draw your blood and let you suffer. Let you lay there, wallowing in your own blood, begging for mercy under my blade.." Chikara was about to become the most dangerous villain any of the Z fighters had ever faced. Frieza, Cell, nobody was this cruel. Chikara felt her heart pumping adrenaline through her hardened veins. This was it. She could feel the urge coming to her quickly as ever.  
  
Chikara slunk through the yard of the Son residence. Her swordblade shined as if it bore a soul of its own, like it lusted for blood the same as Chikara had. It glittered maliciously like her eyes in the night. It reflected her countenance, her steely-blue eyes, her brand-like face, and her sallow blond hair. "How will I go about doing this? Should I take out the little woman first then the Saiyan? or the Saiyan and the little woman at once. Ah what the heck. I have all the time in the world to decide. Plus, I'm stronger than that Kakarot. I can take him out easily." An evil grin played across Chikara's thin lips, which curled back into a sneer. She was gonna go about this quickly and carefully, reaching her objective: to slay the leader of the Z Force, the "hero" that went by the name Goku.  
  
We watch it burn And we never learn This can't be what your waiting for Staring into the sun We eat our young This can't be what your waiting for  
  
Chikara came upon Goku, who was sitting serenely in the back. Her voice was chilling and spiteful. "Kakarot, prepare to say goodbye." Goku took into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself. He threw a kick at Chikara's wrist, trying to knock the shining silver blade from her hand. Chikara dexterously evaded the blow, then took Goku by surprise. She plunged the shining swordblade into Goku's back, letting the blood streak up her sword. She pulled the sword from Goku's back, letting his bleeding form drop to the ground in a pool of red blood. Chikara licked her lips. "Ha ha ha... Son Goku. Kakarot. Mr. Hero. You played hero too long. Now look at you. You're dying, by the hand of your own comrade. Pitiful. How pitiful." Goku looked up, his eyes blurring. He placed his hand over his gushing wound. "Chikara.....why? Why....what have I done....to have this....done to me.....please....little sister....tell...me..." Chikara grabbed Goku by the collar and brought him to her eye level. and whispered. "This is why. You played hero way too much!" Goku's eyes began to close, as he coughed up blood onto Chikara's yellow shirt. Chikara looked at the blood on her chest and torso that Goku had expectorated. "You ruined my favorite shirt. Too bad. You'll pay for that, Son Goku." She took the mysterious blade, aligning it with Goku's ribs. She drove it between them, penetrating his heart. Goku's eyes glazed over and closed. Chikara looked triumphant. She slipped the blade from the wound, surveying the bloodstained shining facade. She waved it in the air, picking up the scent and sapor of the blood of her victim. "The sweet aroma of victory, how it tantalizes my senses. How I enjoy this...." Chikara wordlessly walked away, in the direction of Capsule Corporation. "Vegeta and Shikou, you two Saiyans are mine next." She came into the training chamber wordlessly. Vegeta looked up. "What are you doing here, Serori?" Chikara glared icily at Vegeta. "Vegeta, do you know what death feels like?" Vegeta looked to Chikara's intense, cruel cobalt eyes. "What are you talking about, Chikara?" Chikara pulled her sword and dove at Shikou. The Saiyan princess attempted to dodge, her white dress billowing up around her pale thigh. It caught on Chikara's pointed sword, rending it to her waist. She hit the ground dodging, and looked up. Chikara had wordlessly grabbed her by the neck. "Princess Shikou. Look at you. You are dying. Pitifully dying. How miserable." Shikou looked at Chikara, coldly. "Serori, you've lost it!" Chikara maneuvered quickly and drove her sword into Shikou's shoulder, impaling her right through her lungs and most of her vital organs. Vegeta cried a curse to the skies and flew at Chikara. He restrained her against a wall. He was trying to force back tears of grief over the sudden demise of his own daughter. "You...killed my daughter....you...killed her....look what you've done, Chikara!" Chikara brought her arms around Vegeta as if in an embrace. "Vegeta...." Vegeta looked a little surprised. Chikara's look falsely softened. "You'll see your daughter soon..." Vegeta smiled a little at the thought. At that moment Chikara clutched her pale hand on Vegeta's neck, about piercing the vertebrae. She blasted carefully, blowing them apart, tearing Vegeta's spinal cord, tearing the Saiyan prince from life. His dark sable eyes glazed over with a glassy, bleak veil of death. Bulma came running at the sound of Vegeta's dying gasp. She ran to Vegeta, clutching his lifeless form. She looked at Chikara. "You...Chikara, you killed him!" Chikara licked her pink lips. "Yes. I did. You will join him." Chikara put two fingers to Bulma's chest, blowing a hole in it. Bulma died from the wound. "Three more down. Now for the one I must completely eradicate."  
  
Just take it easy on yourself Forget all the stupid things you say I know you beat up on your self I know, I know it's in your blood  
  
Chikara flew to the mountains, where she smelled the blood of her next victim. This time, it was Namek blood she caught the whiff of. She spotted Piccolo meditating. He winced a little as if knowing she was there. Piccolo awakened, ready for combat. He looked at Chikara. "Chikara?! You are the Black Blood Soldier?" Chikara smiled an evil sneer. "Fetching moniker. You're creative, Namek." Piccolo stood back a little. "What do you want from me?" Chikara brought her sword to Piccolo's left arm. "To kill you and those pathetic warriors. I've already done away with Kakarot and the Saiyan royal family. You're next, Namek!" Piccolo fired a ki blast, which was blocked easily by Chikara, who flew above the Namek and drove her sword down into his spine. Violet blood gushed from the wound onto Piccolo's white cape. He collapsed to the bare ground, his cape covering his lifeless body. Chikara smiled once more, and flew off in the direction of her own house.  
  
At the house, Chikara had cornered Jeice in the back. He had fired several ki blasts at the young warrior who he had married a year ago, but was not stopping her. She brought the Prince of Kresites to the ground, bringing the sword above his chest, ready to impale him. Jeice looked at the shining blade, turned his head, and waited. The blade pierced his armor, tearing into his orange skin. Tears ran from his eyes. "Chi....Chikara...why.....you....you lied....to me....you said you....would protect..... me....save my life.....but now.....I'm dying....I guess....this is penance....for being a coward....." Chikara coldly looked at Jeice. "Shut up, Kresite." Jeice's heart was broken at this statement. He clutched onto her sword, pushing it from her grip. He got up, leaking blood from his many wounds. He fought Chikara, but she blocked him. He went into berserker mode, his hair bristling up and his eyes turning ghastly white. He charged the young blond, pinning her. She drove her sword through his heart, causing an agonizing yell of pain to escape him. He looked at Chikara, pained and shocked. "Chikara? Why are you....doing this? I...I'm the only one you ever swore to love until death!" Chikara's look became malicious. "Jeice, love is false. It's a stupid human emotion. I'm above human emotions. You see, Jeice, I'm tired of waiting around for some evil idiot to walk up and start taking over. I'm a Saiyan. I want blood. I want battles. I want victory. I want....I want to finish you off." Jeice's orange countenance was saturated in perspiration. He locked his malachite-green eyes upon Chikara. "I will not let you kill me. I'm not a child anymore. If this is the way you want it, bring it on. Nothing angers me more....than betrayal. I'll fight you. Yeah. I'll fight you, to the death if it is necessary." Chikara sneered. "Have it your way, but be warned. I will kill you." Jeice drew his Karibi no Ken, and slashed at Chikara. Chikara fended off the flaming blade with her blackened sword, the tool she used to take so many lives. The obsidian sword blade shined, as it slashed the air, as if posessing a psyche and cognizance of the realm encompassing the sword's being. black lightning flashed ominously around the polished blade's hilt and edges. Then, with an abrupt, but graceful stabbing motion, Chikara thrust the sword into Jeice's heart again. Deep crimson, almost black blood gushed from the slash wound in Jeice's back. His hunter-green eyes now appeared like bloodstones, green flecked with red. He fell to the ground, wincing a bit from the pain. His eyes glazed over with a dark veil, and his white hair was stained in black blood. He curled into the fetal position, as the leaves surrounding his body were crushed. Chikara looked at him, then flew off emotionlessly.  
  
You say what no one understands The seeds are in your hands The branches break your bones I can't just leave you alone  
  
She flew off looking for more people to kill when she was furiously taken into a headlock by a pair of strong arms which belonged to a mysterious twelve-year old girl with lots of power. Chikara looked at her. "Who...are you?" The girl looked at her. "Vekaro Mirai. I'm the spirit of Saiya." Chikara reeled back with a sneer. "So you are. Well, call me Shinigami." Chikara swung her sword toward Vekaro, intending on cutting her through. Vekaro began to tremble. Her blood ran cold, and she almost went to the ground. However, she was unshaken, ready to fight. She lifted her left hand to the sky, thrusting her black hair out of the way. "Enhanced... Transformation!" Vekaro's short black hair turned gold, then red. Her eyes turned a brilliant orange. Vekaro was no ordinary warrior. She was THE Saiyan. Now she was transformed anew. Her heart pulsed with fervor as she was going to free Chikara from this evil. She flew in for a punch. She came at Chikara with blinding speed. Somehow she managed to cut Chikara's face, but the blood that oozed out, it was black, not a Saiyan red. Vekaro had a look of shock on her white face. "Black blood? This can't be. Chikara.." Chikara brought her hand to her face. Vekaro looked at her coldly. "Chikara, are you sure that's you?" Chikara's cold blue eyes warmed up a little. "Yeah...I'm sure it's me....why?" Vekaro looked puzzled. "You and that sword...you killed Goku...." Chikara looked at the sword. "I couldn't have. Not...not Goku....he's like a brother to me...." Vekaro's orange eyes narrowed. "That's not the half of it. You also murdered Piccolo." Chikara's blue eyes widened. "No...." Vekaro sneered a little. "You also killed Vegeta and Shikou." Chikara's heart shattered. "My prince....my princess....NO! Why......WHY!?" Vekaro shook her head. "I'm not done yet." She pointed to Chikara's yard, where Jeice lay lifeless on the ground, covered in his dark blood. Chikara's heart sank and her eyes glazed. Her breath froze in her trachea, as cold saline tears flowed from her eyes. Her body tensed up, and she grabbed the sword by the hilt once again, pointing it at Vekaro. She breathed heavily, as sweat trickled from her face. She drew the sword into a thrust position, then she brought the blade to her rib cage. She carefully affixed the blade to an area near her right lung, and forced her body weight forward, intending to stab herself. Vekaro, thinking quickly, pushed the sword away. At the moment, the sword began to glow. From it rose a strange cloud which floated to Chikara, entering her body. Her hair turned black and her eyes red. Chikara was posessed by a vengeful ghost. Now, there was no saving her unless the sword could be broken. Vekaro decided to use her own power. She thrust her hand into the air. Her body began putting off a bright white aura, glowing like a human lamp. The full power of Vekaro Mirai knew no bounds what so ever. The entity of Chikara's dark side was unrestrained and rampant. Vekaro came in for a punch. Irazuma, the spirit who was Chikara, grabbed Vekaro's hand and wrenched it. Vekaro reeled back in pain, trying to convince Chikara. Irazuma laughed. "I have taken her over. You cannot save her now. Her spirit is mine. I tried for centuries to make a hold on Karesma, twisting its holder's mind by manipulating their dark intentions, warping them into killing Karesma's Four. I even scored a bonus on Shikou. How's that for scoring?" Vekaro gritted her teeth, and threw a punch at Irazuma. "You forgot who I am, Irazuma." She plunged her fist deep into Irazuma's midsection, sending it out through the other side. Black blood spurted forth in torrents from the wound. "Score this you witch!" Vekaro yelled in rage. Irazuma carefully slid off Vekaro's arm, pulling her into a dangerous choke hold. Vekaro's bloody crimson hair spiked up. She flared up. With the boiling blood of a warrior, she threw a mighty kick at Irazuma's shoulder, knocking her off balance. At the following moment, Vekaro used a Kamehameha to stun Irazuma while she tried to figure how to defeat her. "Hmmm," Vekaro muttered as she descended to the ground. "It's strange how she only killed Karesma's soldiers. Really really fishy. It's as if she was trying to destroy Karesma herself and to do that, she had to kill off the soldiers. One more puzzle. Why Shikou Briefs?"  
  
And watch you squirm And we never learn This can't be what your waiting for Staring into the sun We eat our young This can't be what you're waiting for  
  
Vekaro knew she was onto something. "Chikara had a fit of pique and hurt, weakening her spirit force. Wait...it's something.... about that sword." Irazuma returned to consciousness and strangled Vekaro again. Vekaro's golden eyes flickered, and she prepared an attack. Firing it straight toward Irazuma, she wasn't really planning to destroy her. Irazuma dodged to the right. This was the moment Vekaro was waiting for. She steered the blast toward the sword stuck in the ground, shattering it. Irazuma let out a high-pitched shriek of pain as her black shadow faded from Chikara. The soldier of Karesma gasped long and hard. The first word out of her mouth was, "Jeice...." Vekaro eyed Chikara. "Chikara, is it you again?" Chikara looked at Vekaro. "Why didn't you just kill me?" Vekaro looked at Chikara. "Yep, she's back." Chikara grabbed Vekaro by the collar. "Why!? Why didn't you?!" Vekaro shook her head, letting her jet-black hair crash over her shoulder. "I couldn't. All of Karesma's seishi are dead. What's the use in killing her holder, as her power is now useless. We need an alternative." Chikara responded by grabbing onto Vekaro's shoulder. "Got any ideas, genius!?" Vekaro looked down. "Uh....well there's the..wait...no..all these guys have died already except Jeice." Chikara smiled. "Perfect. We get the Dragonballs, wish Jeice back, then use Karesma to revive the others. Plus, since they are my soldiers, it'll be twice as easy!" Vekaro smiled. "That...could work, unless Shenlong's being stubborn today." Chikara had already flown off in search of the first ball. Vekaro already sensed one nearby. It was right near where Jeice was lying on the ground, lacking any sign of life. Two hours later, Vekaro had beat Chikara to six of the balls. Chikara returned to Key Tower with the seventh. Vekaro would make the wish. She set the seven golden emblazoned globes in a formation, and called to them, "Mighty Shenlong, by thine name I, the spirit of Saiya, summon thee!" In a flash of golden light, Shenlong came forth. "Tell me the wish I must grant," the mighty dragon bellowed. Vekaro summoned her courage, and called again to Shenlong. "My wish is that the Soldier of Karesma, Nai Kan Zhi Su, Prince of Kresie, be revived from the icy grip of Death." Shenlong's eyes flashed crimson, and he vanished into the balls which dispersed across the earth. On the ground, Chikara was kneeling by Jeice's body. At the moment, she was clutching his hand, ready for the revival. In the same instant, a dragonball thwacked her on the head. Chikara was about knocked insensible by the impact to her skull by a flying dragonball. She rubbed her blond head. "Ow! How in the world...wait....if we made a wish, and the dragonballs scatter, it means success!" Chikara's reflection was interrupted. "Chikara, would you mind giving me my glove back?" Chikara turned around to see Jeice with his black and navy robe, black shoes and one white fingerless glove. Chikara was completely spellbound. She jerked the glove in her hand up to Jeice. "Uh...here."  
  
and I can't bring myself to look I rip the pages from the book and watch it burn and we never learn this can't be what your waiting for staring into the sun we eat our young this cant be what you're waiting for  
  
Chikara was overcome with emotion. She threw her arms around Jeice, embracing him with tears in her eyes. "Jeice....I'm sorry... I'm so sorry....I have no idea what....what came over me....please forgive me....." Jeice put a powerful arm around Chikara. "It's alright. It's ok. I'm here. Let's get to using Karesma. Everything will be alright." Jeice ran his hand through Chikara's hair, looked up, and tossed his white hair back."We're gonna do this." Chikara nodded. She walked into her home and rummaged through a sock drawer. "Jeice, where's the Eye?" Jeice came in. "You lost it?!" Chikara had a look of annoyance on her face. "It was in your sock drawer!" Jeice about looked clueless. "Chikara, you know I don't wear socks!" Chikara had a look that just screamed "Huh?!" Jeice hunted through every drawer in their dresser until a small gold ball fell on his head. After regaining his vision, Jeice spoke again. "It was in the chandelier. Chikara had another clueless look. "How the devil did it get up there?" Jeice looked a bit exasperated. "You tell me, smarty." Chikara winced. "Alright, let's do this." Jeice and Chikara went back outdoors. She held out the crystal sphere in front of her, while Jeice chanted a mantra. Chikara spoke the English translation of the mantra. "Power from Karesma, by everything you preside over. Love, light, restoration, life, resurrection. Come to my hand, with the Tiger Eye I summon you. Revive the Karesma Four and the deceased Irazuma destroyed through me. Your power must be used once yet again. Son Goku, Bulma Briefs, Shikou Briefs, Piccolo and Vegeta, the names of those who must be revived. Bring them from the grip of Death, to the world alive again." With this, a golden light enveloped the area. Slowly but surely, the team was revived. Bulma, who was lying in a bloody heap on the floor, began breathing again. Vegeta, who was collapsed near the door, with a pained look on his face, was also restored to life. Shikou Briefs, who had a bleeding sword wound, got up from her comatose state. Son Goku, who was torn from life first, was healed by Karesma, along with Piccolo. Chikara collapsed, almost devoid of life energy. Jeice knelt beside Chikara, attempting to see if she was alright. "Chikara? Are you ok?" Chikara was breathing, but out cold. Karesma had drained her. Jeice held her waxy pale hand, making sure she was alive. "Chikara, I'm here. Don't you die on me." Chikara awakened in a flash. "I'm alive...just a little weak. Please don't let this happen again..." Jeice nodded. "Anything for you, Chikara, Serori." 


End file.
